


Lordaeron After Dark

by Buntheridon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, I really mean Light bondage lol see what I did there, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, again deflowering the angelic priest, crackship, cynical political views
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: Another version of the Lordaeron cinematic in the lines of “now kiss” (read: I made them bang. Again.) Should not be taken seriously in regard to solving/explaining/figuring out why any atrocities were committed - I have no clue, I just want to smash these two dolls together. I love both of them individually and for different reasons and they both would be first ones to comment on how absurd this crackship is but hey, this one's mostly for pr0n.It accidentally - or not? - features a similar falling scene that I loved inNevijek’sBtD, sorry/thanks <3 Starting another story from this exact event is a bit like walking inJojo1112’sfootsteps <3 ForLinaand forRyuujinto enjoy (hopefully).





	Lordaeron After Dark

“You have won… _ nothing.” _

The sway of her hips had distracted him enough for her to reach the proximity of his face without him defending himself. His entourage probably thought it was a game of wills between the faction leaders but Anduin didn’t mean to let Sylvanas nearly touch his nose with hers. Those seconds felt much longer in the middle of Terenas Menethil’s old throne room. And then the electrified moment was over, the ceiling was collapsing in with sickly green blight and the young king was being lifted up with a violent tug by the Banshee Queen’s undead powers. In panic he glanced down and saw that Jaina conjured an Arcane shield around Genn, Alleria and herself just in time to save them and teleport away. Realizing he was pressed flush against the undead elf and her arm was holding his waist like he were the bride and not the groom in all this he furrowed his brows.

“What are you doing? Let go of me!”

“Would you really like to fall into the plagued ruins? I don’t think the Light is that strong, not even yours, little lion.” With some unknown force she flew them both in a smoke of purple over the dark forests of Lordaeron, now called the Plaguelands for reasons she had just added one more to. 

She had not killed him there, so she might not plan to do so at all. And he was angry enough not to care if his tone wasn’t polite anymore. “What was the idea behind that stunt? Do you think you can keep me a prisoner, Warchief?”

Her burst of power seemed to wane and they started descending towards a dense dark pine forest. Instinctively the priest cast a protection spell around them to slow the fall and that felt somehow intimate - a Holy bubble surrounding them both, the leaders of opposing factions, enemies. Anduin was aware of her strangely alluring beauty and edgy charm even after all her murderous deeds and it annoyed him. 

“Coward”, her metallic voice sneered.

”Oh, I can let you fall if you so prefer.”

”An idealistic saviour or a touchy youngster, you can’t seem to decide.”

”Your taunting doesn’t work on me, Dark Lady. We’re alone now, no need to pose so much.” His voice was surprisingly calm and confident, but his blue eyes watched her with anger. 

”Oh my, has the boy really grown or is it just the bulky armor that distracts the eye?” She bumped her hips against his and even though the plates shielded every bit of his body he nonetheless felt it as a jolt in his loins.

Their feet touched the ground and the king ripped himself free of her embrace, the confusing and inappropriate burn when near her making him anxious. _ It’s nothing, I’ve just been lonely. _

The Banshee Queen laughed, sounding mocking yet also so very seductive. That bothered Anduin somehow more than the attempted murder just before. It was like his body was slowly betraying his highest ideals.

”Am I that scary, even all by my lonesome?” She tilted her head playfully, eyes following his raised hands. He was holding Shalamayne in defensive grip and it was glowing Holy magic very brightly like was his free palm. He had reason to be wary. After a flirting smile Sylvanas lunged at him without even a flinch as a warning. The priest summoned a Holy shield around himself and smashed the undead high elf with Light, sending her hurling backwards. Agile as a hunter of her level was expected to be she bounced back from a tree trunk and was on the young king again. But she didn’t seem to go for his throat or any other vulnerable part, instead after a while of dodging and parrying her blades he concluded she was toying with him for whatever reason.

”Is this just a game to you, Warchief? Were all the lives of the night elves or even your own people meaningless to you?”

”What else would you call this constant bickering about honor and land and resources if not a game? Neither faction _ needs _ more land nor power. No-one is starving except some homeless in your Westfall I hear. I am hardly the inventor of warcraft, boy-king.”

The golden-haired ruler of men lowered his inherited sword to his side. Sylvanas dropped her blades to the ground with a taunting look on her and somehow that gesture resembled _ undressing. _He cleared his throat as a sheen of pink rose on his cheeks.

”I’m not playing this, nor any other game that mocks living beings and their desire for a peaceful life. You know damn well my side didn’t start this! I don’t want a war! We were working perfectly fine against the Legion, all of us, the Horde and the Alliance side by side.”

Sylvanas pinned him against a huge tree, yanked his neck protector over his head tossing it behind her and brought her face close to his. In the light of the perpetually full moons her elven features looked softer and her skin of a warmer tone, like Elune wanting to remind the onlooker of her past as a high elf. The grip around his throat was there just to make a point, and so was the golden glow of Holy Light gathered in his palm ready to smash into her if need be. Her lips were close to his when she spoke and her voice was an erotic, velvety purr even though the matters discussed were far from anything like that.

”It’s all a bit more complicated than that, little lion. Preach your peace to the politicians, the nobles, the rich or even the little people who want a reason for a good fight and you see what fuels the constant enmities. Me and my people are despised whatever we do. Even if I declared a truce that wouldn’t end it.”

”Lighting up a tree full of ancient, noble people can hardly be called a peace offering. We are past the possibility of a truce.”

”I have my reasons. In time even you will see them.” She sounded more serious and not mocking this time. Anduin found himself considering whether there really could be a reasonable logic to a near genocide but shrugged it off. That must be a bluff of some sort. She took a step back and unbuckled her belt, dropping her bow and quiver on the forest floor. Her mail gloves followed. 

”What are you doing?”

”Since we’re alone I’m going to let you in on a secret. Because of the hate and prejudice every group of people practices when it comes to the Forsaken - in the Alliance as well as inside the Horde - most seem to have forgotten that even if we look like skeletons or ghosts in your eyes, we _ do _feel emotions just like you.” She pressed herself flush against the young human and with an astonishing agility of her sneaking fingers unfastened his huge shoulderplates making them drop to the ground. 

“Hey! Stop that!”

How did he let her get this close without resisting - again? She dropped her hood revealing her elven ears and bone-white hair that shone silver in the moonlight. She started opening her tunic with a sly smile on her dark lips.

“What…? Look. If you’re not going to kill me, then -”

“You are an insufferable self-righteous lawful goodness personified, little lion. I have had enough of it. If words don’t make you realize things aren’t that simple then maybe corrupting you with something more dangerous than the plague might open your eyes.” She was aware her excuse was a feeble one but she didn’t care because he’d soon forget any sliver of sense. She pulled her tight chestpiece open, revealing her beautiful, ample breasts to his widely gawking eyes. With the aid of that distraction she managed to open his thick belt and pull his offhand gauntlet down letting them fall somewhere among her own discarded gear. He wasn’t resisting any of it, not really. Her hand pressed on Shalamayne suggesting he drop it while the cold fingers of her other hand slipped to the back of his neck, caressing and pinching his skin.

“There’s only one weapon you need for this duel. And if I didn’t make myself clear yet I mean to fuck you until you stop thinking I’m a monster. Either because your brain gives in for the pleasure or because you develop feelings for me like humans eventually do.”

“What - can you even -“ slipped from his beautiful lips before he could check himself. Her mouth hovered near his cheek and she laughed shortly.

“Asks the virgin.”

Sylvanas pressed her cold lips on his and his astonished gasp let her slip her tongue in. His warmth felt amazing, nearly scorching against her chill. It felt good, so good. This young prince made her remember her youth, all the men courting her, so many of them eligible and attractive - just like this one. Oh, how she had toyed with them and some of them she had taken to bed, never choosing anyone officially. And they had all adored her, before, during and after. Sylvanas somehow trusted this righteous little priest wouldn’t attack her in the middle of a kiss - and if he did, well, wouldn’t that be a sweet way to go?

The boy answered her kiss. Hesitant at first, then tasting eagerly for a moment, then remembering himself and pushing her off, breaking the contact. His cheeks were flushed red and it made the undead elf feel things she had all but forgotten.

“You just tried to kill me! I don’t see any reason to engage in activities that -”

“Take your pants off and prove me you don’t want this, and I’ll stop.”

“That’s not the - aah!” Again he was interrupted and this time in a very serious manner. Or it was serious in his books at least. She had managed to sneak her hand under his protective gear and found the proof she was looking for. Shielded by his royal plates he had been fully erect for a while now and the only reason that he could withstand the embarrassment was because it was hidden very well and only he knew of it. Her hand took a firm grip around his shaft through the silk pants that were under the plates. She moved her fist up and down slowly, feeling him shudder as he let go of the sword he had still been clutching.

“Little lion”, she purred, “you’re not little at all it appears. Have you been saving this treasure for your future queen? What a lucky girl she’ll be.”

“By the Light, Sylvanas. Please, stop this.” His voice was trembling.

“You don’t mean that, really. I would be happy to teach you some so you wouldn’t be all clueless on your wedding night.”

“I bet you wo- oh!” Her experienced hand had snaked lower and was now gently holding his royal sack.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt them if you play nice. Take off the plates, High King.”

Faced with such a dire threat Anduin felt he was <strike>free</strike> forced to comply. He lifted his heavy chestplate over his head, messing his neat ponytail. The currently useless codpiece fell off after some fumbling. Her red eyes watched him and amusement flashed on her features. She started pulling the laces of his silky underpants but his warm hand pressed over hers halted the action. His blue eyes looked almost empathetic and she felt an annoying sting of some forgotten sentiment somewhere in her. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked hoarsely.

“To feel anything. Anything at all. Isn’t that what you want to hear me say?” She grit her teeth and squeezed his balls a bit tighter. Anduin yelped.

“You know… how far I went to achieve peace. I tried everything to prevent hostilities and to build bridges. But you just... set fire to everything. I don’t understand it.”

Sylvanas felt tired, tired of everything in her life - or undeath, whatever this cursed existence should be called - and she truly wanted to taste something pleasurable, just once before ending it all. 

The tension between them had promised more than anything in ages and she was curious. Maybe, if she enjoyed it, she might reconsider.

“You haven’t tried this tactic yet. Do it well and I might even surrender, boy-king.” She released his precious stones and took a small step back. The young man scanned her with those bright eyes usually so benevolent and she saw the spark of lustful anger she had witnessed in the throne room. Indeed, he wasn’t immune to her continuous taunt-flirting: he had wanted her for a while now. It was outrageous and wrong, ludicrous to even think about, but had things not been as twisted as they were now the union of the faction leaders would be a politically sound step towards peace.

Her idea of a union at this very moment was a different one. Very little to do with peace of any sort.

”You don’t dare, do you, little virgin?” She took another step back, letting the opened tunic fall on the ground, watching him with a mocking look upon her. “Come on, High King, stab me with that _ sword _ of yours. I know you want to, I can smell your desire.” Her hands slid to her hips and made a show of starting to open the protective mail piece.

A dark shade of Shadow magic flashed in Anduin’s eyes and with swiftness she hadn’t predicted he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the same tree reversing their positions. He was agitated and angry, yes, but far from hurting her still.

“You know I could never love you.”

“I’m not looking for love, you sentimental human.”

“I think you are in need of some, though. Why else all that talk about emotions just now?”, he braved before silencing any of her raged replies with his hot mouth. Sylvanas fought back a moment furious about any suggestion of weakness in her but this time the priest was prepared. His hands glowing the golden Holy magic, with its power over the undead, he shackled her wrists against the tree and kissed her deeper, pressing himself against her lithe form. And oh, how good that felt, his eager, rock-hard erection pressing her lower belly through the royal silk. She felt teeth and it made her want to giggle. Anything to do with pain was familiar to her but this time something this delicious and _ living _merely laced with it somehow heightened her abilities to feel like she once had been able. 

It was fortunate that the enemy leader was a follower of the Holy Light. He could overpower her if he really tried and she knew it.

The danger of this game aroused her and she moaned into his mouth when Anduin pushed against her miraculously still sensitive body parts. The Light on the grip around her wrists burned her and she didn’t care. She lifted both her legs up with the agility and strength of a seasoned hunter and wrapped them around the boy’s waist. He made a surprised sound in his throat but didn’t break the kiss. He was getting heated, his breathing coming faster through his nose, his lips devouring hers angrily. Once he got used to her skin being colder than his it didn’t bother his desire one bit. Sylvanas pulled him closer with the hug of her legs. They both moaned at it.

Was she alive all of a sudden? She had had sex as an undead a couple of times during the years and it had been mildly satisfying on some carnal and recreational level once initiated but this, this was new. To be aroused and want this much merely by being held - it must be the end of times making her sensitive.

The shackles around her wrists held even if the young king released his grip. His warm, warm hands started roaming her cool skin, her sides, hesitating near the swell of her breast. Their lips parted.

“Go on, little lion. You have tied me. Everything is yours to take.” She could probably rip herself free from the binds though it would hurt. But she had started to like this setting of the game and she particularly wanted to see the feral side of the human - if he had inherited any from his warrior father. She straightened her back pushing her chest against his palms.

“You know I’m not that kind of person, Sylvanas.” How sweet her given name sounded, the syllables dropping from those lips now with a hint of warmth in them.

“Right now you could be.” He stopped and looked at her hearing the enticing tone in her voice. “No-one here but us. You can punish me all you like.” Another pause, her eyes watching his reactions, after which she added: “Or pleasure me, if you fancy that more.”

She sounded like there were no tomorrow.

She held him in the steel grip of her thighs and he pressed his palms on the sides of her breasts. They were soft and heavy and he swallowed feeling the nipples tighten under the light sweep of his thumbs. Sylvanas inhaled air she didn’t need. That felt exceptionally good, the Holy Light he was exuding like a midsummer pyre adding an electrifying sting to his touches. He seemed baffled at her reaction. His beautiful, swollen lips were slightly open in awe, concentration and the possible need for more air when he continued caressing her. His mind was still darting between plans to flee the scene, arrest her, or try to come up with a good enough excuse to have the permission to do this. It was so wrong yet he now wanted it so fiercely he was shaking. 

Her suggestion tempted him immensely.

_ “Come, take me”, _ she whispered. _ “Take me like I deserve to be taken. It’ll be your revenge and your victory.” _

“Does it really work if you enjoy it?” With that he gave in, kissing her hungrily. She felt the change and loosened her legs around him. He wasn’t going anywhere now - except deeper. His hands lowered to her waist and searched blindly around the remaining clothes, finding the latches and pulling off the mail centerpiece with force, tearing the leggings underneath. She loved the aggression she had woken in him. 

Anduin grabbed her thighs and with a sort of animalistic intuition his nearly aching erection bestowed him with slid against her and found the slicked way in. Sylvanas wailed in pleasure as her beautiful enemy pierced her with a swift, angry thrust. How good it felt to be sheathed so snugly surprised the first-timer profoundly and he moaned deep. He now realized just how vulnerable, open and intimate it was to be united like this. Even with the justifiable anger and rage they both might feel they were now so close there couldn’t be any hiding nor games. He shuddered, feeling her clench around his cock, whimpering silently against her shoulder and trying to hide it. They stayed like this, unmoving, Anduin gathering his wits until she nudged her hips forward, wrapping her legs back around him once more. He grunted through his teeth.

She too felt raw and exposed and it only elevated her bloodlust-turned-passion. His hands migrated to her buttocks and now he thrust and thrust, sinking into her until the hilt, losing himself in the wonderful overwhelming feeling of her flesh around him. Something weak in the back of his consciousness tried to tell him the problematic nature of his actions but her rising moans drowned any hesitations or wisdom. 

_ “Anduin”, _ she hissed and he lost his mind hearing his name like that, dripping lust and amazement. He pounded in her faster, deeper. _ “Anduin, by gods, you -” _ The virgin boy king, for whatever reason, was making her feel more than she had felt in decades put together. Sylvanas hadn’t known her body could experience such pleasure, hadn’t known it would soothe her tormented soul better than any form of distraction or violence. Was it the Light in him? She ground her clitoris against the root of his thick shaft and urged him on. The rough surface of the tree trunk scratched her back and would leave cuts but she didn’t care. 

“Sylvanas.” He was nearly breathless. “By the Light -” 

His knees trembled. He dispelled the Holy shackles around her wrists and she grabbed his shoulders, his neck, clawing at his back. The High King of the Alliance lifted the Banshee Queen up and slammed her on the ground among the leaves and the moss, never breaking their carnal joining. She could feel he was near to completion and the satisfying, smug thought of being his first lit her up like a torch.

”Look at me”, she demanded with that haunting voice of hers and he did, blue eyes dark and hooded, lips parted. 

Anduin plunged into her his handsome face furrowed in pleasure and awe and remnants of concentration, strands of golden hair falling down his temples covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sylvanas howled drowning under the waves of her climax that was as rare an occurrence as snowfall in Durotar, gripping the young man’s arms and pressing her calves on his bum. Muscles very seldom used constricted around his flesh and he closed his eyes the picture of his enemy’s face in bliss now imprinted in his mind for eternity. The torrent caught him and he moaned, filling her with his hot, living seed that made Sylvanas think of resurrection spells. She loved the feel of him buckling and throbbing against her.

For a moment they didn’t move, the only sound Anduin’s panting against her neck.

Then the Holy shackles wound around her wrists and ankles. He watched her face from above, still sheathed inside her. She chuckled, his timing the only thing that surprised her.

”Warchief, I would like to put you under arrest for your crimes against the night elves, the Alliance and the whole of Azeroth herself.” How tender his voice was when he said it. He looked torn, determination and the newfound compassion warring on his features. But he kept his decision despite the purr of endorphins their joining had released.

”I won’t kill you now for it would be… dishonorable, to say the least. You will be put on trial and judged duly, although your misdeeds weigh enough that should I slay you now no-one would disapprove of it. Not even the Horde.”

”I didn’t think you had it in you, little lion. Finally you let your dark side show.”

He pulled out slowly and wrapped her cloak around her body.

”We all have one, I just choose not to let it lead my actions.” His palm lingered on her cool cheek. ”I will cherish this moment we shared but it won’t change my mind. For what it’s worth I don’t think you a monster, Sylvanas.” In all probability there’ll be some remorse later but he didn’t want to think it now.

It was a good thing he immediately turned his back to her in search of his armor for the undead elf made a face that might have shown more than she’d be ready to admit. Swallowing her snappy retort she watched as the young man put on his royal role piece by piece and when he was once again in full plates, hair tidied back on his usual neat ponytail, he picked her up like she weighed nothing and tossed her over his shoulder like a rug. She huffed behind his back.

“You dare not present me to anyone half bare. Even if I don’t tell them they’ll think it.”

“I’ll explain them that we fought. Spells sometimes burn clothing off, don’t they?” She heard the smirk in his voice and was almost tempted to let him go through with the plan. “By any means necessary, isn’t that close to your motto, Warchief?”

“Close enough. It has been interesting getting to know you better, High King.” 

In a violent torrent of purple the Banshee Queen was gone, the shackles not strong enough to hold her. Anduin found himself face down on the forest floor. 

_ Oh well, maybe next time. _

Despite his failure he smiled.

  
  
  
  



End file.
